Primordial Ordeals
by EcstaticAdriatic
Summary: A random oneshot about the primordial gods, where they have a meeting about the fate of percy jackson. The semi-sequel is 'the time committee'.


Primordial ordeals

Hi, this is a ficlet About the primordial gods and what they do when they hold important meetings. It's set a few years after HOO. Also, I've changed some of the primordial gods purposes and domains a bit. I started writing this because im getting the warning signs of writers block (having an awesome idea, then not being able to come up with another one for the next day or so. Well, that's a warning for me :P ), and I needed to get my creative juices flowing to figure out what is going to happen to Thalia and annabeth and some of the minor characters I might bring in to new life.

Anyway, I hope you like it.

Thanks! I'll update soon!

Disclaimer!

If I owned PJO then I would be married, and very very straight ;) .

"call for them, ananke." Phanes said, stretching his massive golden wings, with a powerful sweep from his throne past the other primordial seats down the stairs in the star lit room, bordered with Columns one hundred feet high and about ten feet wide, there were hundreds of them, each marking the millennia Phanes had been in existence. Everything was made up of bended time-space fabric and the cosmos. Even though they fought, all of the primordials agreed that Ouranos' domain was the most beautiful, and the most suitable as the meeting place of the old gods.

"yes, sire." she said with a glare. She was the one who had hatched the universe (along with chronos, of course.) why wasn't she queen? well, why hadn't she been queen.

"stupid Gaia spawn" she muttered.

"I quite agree, sister." Phanes called before ananke opened the message portal with a flick of her finger. She smirked. Who needed that idiotic girl, Iris?

The anti matter portal widened to reveal each of the gods one at a time, they got the message from the look on the co creator's face.

As one, all of the old gods, even chronos, surprisingly even though he was sleep walking, came into the massive room and sat on their thrones, while the personifyed gods aka ouranos, Gaia, pontus, thalassa, and Tartarus stood waiting for the conversation began, until ouranos cleared his throat.

Thank the gods- oops, she means us, that chronos wasn't awake. The last time chronos had awoken, chaos himself had stopped arguing, the universe almost destroyed itself from being so active.

"I see that you are enjoying my domain considerably, my dearest brothers and sisters." Uranus said calmly, flashing a glare at chaos.

"and that chaos is enjoying plotting his return to power-"

Uranus began.

"which, we will never allow" Phanes, the ruler of the universe (before he passed the orphic scepter to nyx, who passed it to ouranos, who passed it to Kronos, who passed it to Zeus) said, sending a look of large degrees of power and hate at chaos, who responded with a sly grin.

"oh? I thought you quite enjoyed our little fight son" chaos said. He enjoyed making people angry. Even though he had a mask on, you could imagine his grin.

"that 'little fight' cost me millennia to win, father, and I will win again!" he spat, putting as much hate as he could in the word 'father'.

"and It will take you millennia to defeat me, I could easily pull a trick, bird." chaos said, grinning cheekily.

"JUST because I hatched out of an egg and I have wings does not mean Iam a bi-"

"SILENCE!" chronos shouted desperately.

"go back to sleep old man! Oh shi- he's not asleep!" chaos said, surprised. They could already feel the cosmos collapsing - again

"I SHALL NOT go back to sleep! Now, we have matters to attend to! And when was the last time I woke up?"

"when that city- what was it?" Phanes asked

"Atlantis" Pontus supplied, before muttering under his breath about stupid sea gods sending tsunamis to try to tell chronos to sleep. Then Poseidon just had to use the ruins of Pontus' favorite city as a palace.

"yes, Atlantis, when Atlantis sunk and Pontus started sulking for the next few millennia" Phanes finished. Suddenly, the palace seemed to start to crumble, the columns started to fall over and the stars started to flutter into nothing.

"we must hurry, now, how Long has it been since we were overthrown?"

"53,672,237,864 years, 314 days, 13 hours, 57 minutes, and 36 seconds." Eros said, bored.

"37, 38..." Eros started, before realizing all of the immortals were staring at him.

"what? I'm sick of pretending to be aphrodite's pet, I want to rule over love now." Eros said, trying to hide his sheepish grin.

"yes, I agree, we must overthrow the Olympians, but how? The last time we fought any of the Gaia-spawn -" chronos glared at Gaia.

" - we almost destroyed the universe, not to mention Ouranos fleeing and leaving the scepter at the sight of a stupid sickle!" the primordials started to scream at each other, fighting over what to do, whilst Ouranos was screaming at chronos that the sickle happened to be very sharp, pointy and over six feet tall.

They argued until they realized that chronos was asleep and that the shattering universe that they had (incredibly) neglected to notice was starting to fix itself.

"now, like chronos was about to say, Phanes can begin by acknowledging that we don't have an army. so Phanes should make one." nyx said, while muttering about a cowardly Uranus giving up his rule over his sons.

"wait, you don't wish to join us in the war? Whom else?" Phanes inquired. all hands but three - erebus, tartarus and aether - shot up, even, weirdly chronos. Sighing, Phanes said;

"alright, you are dismissed! I shall ponder about this while you are gone." Phanes said, while The other primordial powers grumbled and chronos muttered something in his sleep about Phanes sounding like a school teacher, before collapsing again, just before he hit the ground his form twisted in on itself In time's form of teleportation.

thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
